A Bit of A Mind Flip
by Razorblade Mistress
Summary: It's no big secret that Riff Raff despises Frank, but have you ever wondered why?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rhsp. Hence my name is not Richard O'Brien.

* * *

Every night seemed much the same, to Riff Raff's misfortune. The sound of long, low moans filled the great halls, and could even be heard from his sleeping quarters. At first it had been exciting and even slightly arousing; Riff Raff of course, living in the same "humble abode" as Frank was more than well aware of his Master's talents. Frank was world renowned for his sexual encounters- at least, he was on Transsexual. He didn't _have_ specific standards, and was more than happy to seduce anything on two legs. But that was where the problem arose.

Riff Raff, although only a handyman, had urges just like any other. And perhaps the real reason he began to despise Frank so had nothing to do with his cruelty. All Riff had really wanted was a turn- a turn to be accepted- a turn with Frank, just like everyone else. Even Magenta, his beloved sister, had been blessed with an opportunity! And yet, here he was, still waiting, waiting, waiting through all hours of the night with no acknowledgement from Frank whatsoever. Days, months, years even- dragged along and still no consolation from his Master. And so, perhaps understandably, Riff Raff began to grow irritated. His eyes drooped; deprived of sleep from all the time he spent waiting in hopes that Frank might enter his chambers. His eyes were not the only indicator of his weariness, for his posture, too suffered. But most of all, deep inside the heart of the handyman bloomed a coldness, a loathing like no other.

At first this loathing was not directed toward Frank at all, but rather, himself. What in the world did he not have that everyone else in this world- and in others- did? Yes, he knew he was perhaps not the most physically attractive being around, but he could not, even with his exceedingly wounded self esteem, deny that Frank had slept with even more questionable looking people. And these people didn't want Frank the way _he_ wanted him, anyway. They had to be masterfully seduced in order to give themselves to him! And what positive reinforcement did Riff Raff get for all his loyalty, all his hard work, all his devotion? Nothing more than an occasional, "You may go to bed early tonight, Riff Raff," spoken lazily in monotone. It was that response that killed him, made him think that perhaps Frank was preparing him for a night to remember. Of course, the only thing memorable was how very alike to every other night it was.

After a while, Riff Raff's anger began to shift. It spun and mangled and entwined-the way confused rage usually does- until the very tip of his loathing pointed directly at the one he so desperately wanted; Frank. Yes, that was it! It was _Frank's_ fault! Frank was the one who wouldn't sleep with him, the one who "teased" him with whips when he was disobedient, the one who had the audacity to seduce _everyone_, even the handyman's own _sister_, but not Riff Raff himself. Yes, yes, it was Frank's fault. _All_ Frank's fault…

But why couldn't Riff Raff stop hoping every night that, when Magenta would knock ever-so-softly on his bedroom door, that it was Frank instead? He could have kicked himself for thinking this way. He loved Magenta, loved her more than he could ever have loved anything. He loved her much more than he had ever loved himself- that was for sure. And so, of course, he couldn't help but feel guilty when a flicker of disappointment would flash in his eyes at the sight of her entering his chambers.

"Vhat is wrong?" Magenta asked him harshly one night, upon noticing his disappointment.

"Why, nothing is wrong, my most beloved sister," Riff Raff responded, trying his very hardest to sound sincere. After all, the last thing he wanted was for the only being to have ever loved him, ever shown him sexual attention, to be angry with him.

But Magenta didn't look convinced in the least.

"Do not _lie_ to me, Riff Raff," she hissed, her usual 'professional' composure suddenly absent.

"I-I…could never lie to you," he stumbled, ashamed of himself for lying at the same time that he hoped that his lie would convince her.

Magenta's brows knitted into a scowl as she replied, "Fine, don't tell me." She strode across the room and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips before adding, "I'll find out, anyway."

He took her form into his hands. And although his body was more than obviously hungry for her, his eyes seemed to ask "how?"

Before engaging further in this "escapade", Magenta smirked and said, "I see all."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in my "Riff Raff" based fic. This is a little different for me, since I'm more of a Frankie Fan, but everyone has their own idea of why Riff loathes Frank, so I figured I'd put mine out there. 


End file.
